


Fifteen Seconds

by TAFKAB



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, Multi, Regret, T'hy'la, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/TAFKAB
Summary: Spock, McCoy, and Kirk never faced the Kobayashi Maru scenario all together.  This time, they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am held prisoner in worthless meetings all day. Rated mature for character death, not for sexual content.

“Kelvin pods!” Kirk shouts. “All hands abandon ship!”

Spock’s calculations indicate the order comes too late. A kamikaze drone has detached from its formation, locking onto the bridge. The helm is not responsive and Spock has seen the diagnostics: the damage is too great to repair in time.

As all of the other options sink to a probability of zero, the probability of annihilation rises to 100%. 

Under optimal conditions it takes approximately 20-30 seconds for the entire bridge crew to reach, occupy, and launch Kelvin pods. They have only 15.

A counter begins to tick in Spock’s mind.

**_One._ **

Spock is away from his post on the perimeter of the bridge; only those at the outer edges have a chance of escape. He glances at the junior crewmen, scrambling in a panicked stampede toward their pods. The senior staff remain at their posts; they know the score. Kirk has one eye on the viewscreen; he helps Lieutenant Tomlinson when she stumbles. 

**_Two._ **

Kirk’s eyes meet Spock’s—a flicker of acknowledgement, apology, regret. Spock nods, steady and calm. Kirk did all he could have done; this is not the Kobayashi Maru. There can be no cheating here. The simulator will not open for debriefing. Those who have fallen will not get up.

They face failure together.

**_Three._ **

Spock’s eyes dart to McCoy, who stands approximately halfway between him and Kirk. He isn’t one of the ones scrambling toward the pods. He’s done the math. He stands still, watching the incoming drone through the viewscreen, hands folded behind his back, bouncing slightly on his toes. M’Benga will become the CMO when he is gone.

Spock regrets the doctor’s habit of visiting the bridge will cost him so dearly.

**_Four._ **

There is time remaining for one action, one final gesture.

Spock’s feet have already chosen. He walks steadily toward McCoy: two steps. On the other side of the doctor, Kirk does the same. Spock reaches him first and McCoy is waiting, looking at him with a faint, wry smile. They have a lot of unfinished business between them, far too much to complete in eleven seconds. McCoy’s wry expression acknowledges it; his crooked half-smile absolves them both.

**_Five._ **

The seconds evaporate, merciless, inexorable. Logic dictates Spock make the most of them. He reaches out, watching McCoy’s smile widen with anticipation—with welcome. He reels McCoy in. The doctor comes readily, pleased and compliant, seeming to know what Spock means to do, perhaps before Spock fully realizes it himself. McCoy’s head tilts and his mouth is warm and willing. All the potential they have danced around is there between them, captured and realized in a single perfect brush of lips. 

**_Six._ **

McCoy’s mouth opens and his tongue touches Spock’s; bright heat flares between them: arousal, indomitable, the body’s last hope in the face of devastation. 

**_Seven._ **

McCoy’s arms slide around Spock, drawing him close. They sigh, then let the kiss sink deeper. Spock sweeps his tongue through McCoy’s mouth, and McCoy moans, his fingers sliding along the curve of Spock’s ear.

**_Eight._ **

Spock’s hand wanders onto McCoy’s face, and he brings their minds together: warmth, regret, love. Perhaps something so gentle, so poignant, so perfect could not endure for long, but in this moment, the only taint is the need for haste. 

McCoy’s eyes close to shut out the approach of the drone through the viewscreen.

**_Nine._ **

They are one. Spock weaves them together with unbreakable bonds; there is no reason he should not. McCoy gasps softly, nestling forward, tucking his face against Spock’s neck as if to merge flesh along with mind. Regrettably, there is insufficient time for more.

**_Ten._ **

Kirk arrives, sliding his arms around them both. He is dry-eyed and brave even in defeat. He and Spock are already _t’hai’la_ ; Kirk slips seamlessly into the meld, McCoy embracing him as easily as Spock—they, too, are brothers. Jim's presence makes them complete.

**_Eleven._ **

Spock has never felt such love, such acceptance, or such peace. Around them klaxons sound and red lights flash. People shout and run and weep; the outer layer have reached their pods. A few will escape. Spock lets himself smile. He kisses McCoy again. _Leonard. Jim._ Jim brushes his lips against Spock’s cheek: chaste, accepting.

**_Twelve._ **

The three of them settle into the embrace, and it is instantly apparent how well they fit, how perfectly they complement and complete one another. How easily they could have joined their hearts if they had dared, what they might have had and been together. What they have lost and gained, by being brought to this crisis. 

**_Thirteen._ **

Pods are closing; Spock hears one launch. Then another. The drone is very close now. Sulu reaches for Chekov; the two clasp hands across the useless controls of the unresponsive helm. 

Scott will blame himself for the loss. It cannot be helped.

**_Fourteen._ **

There will be no one to take Spock’s katra. He turns inside the meld, weaving the bonds even deeper, merging souls, as if each of them could keep the others. Mind, heart, and soul: they are one being, united. Part of him laughs, silvery wonder singing through the whole. It is McCoy, his eyes opening, reaching to pull Jim’s head closer, bringing all their faces together. His cheeks are wet.

**_Fifteen._ **

There is light and then sound, soaring in a crescendo beyond comprehension. All is as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be. World without end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fifteen Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271684) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
